1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a location-aware environment. In particular, the present invention relates to deriving optimal physical space and ambiance conditions in a location-aware environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to deriving optimal physical space and ambiance conditions based on user preferences and attitudes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when patrons enter an establishment, such as a restaurant or a coffee shop, the patrons usually state their preferences verbally to a facilitator, such as a host or a manager. Herein, such establishments are often referred to as “physical spaces.” The preferences indicate how the patrons want to receive the services, for example, a desired location of the table, a desired type of music, a desired television channel, and the like. In the prior art, patrons typically find a most favorable location of the establishment by trial and error. For example, patrons may find their preferred seating arrangements by walking around the restaurant until they find a table in a secluded corner, away from the kitchen, near a band or other suitable conditions. In other cases, patrons may actually have to sit and eat at different tables to find one that meets their preferences. The location of one table may be too loud, while the location of another table consistently results in poor service. Actually dining at a table in a particular location, patrons determine whether the location meets their preferences.
While these methods allow the patrons to specify their preferences, in the prior art, most of the preferences can be addressed until the patrons arrive at the actual location in the establishment. For example, a table may be located in a non-smoking section, i.e. a preference, but there are children in the immediate area, an air conditioning vent may be directly blowing at the patron, or the area may be too dark, i.e. non-preferences. Furthermore, once the patrons are physically at an establishment, there may be reluctance on the part of the patrons to leave, even though all of their preferences cannot be met by the establishment.
In addition, the establishments themselves fail to adequately present the variety of options available, or those not available, so that patrons may decide which of the establishments are most suitable to their needs. Patrons currently have to physically travel to each establishment to determine whether the establishment is suitable for them. Traveling from establishment to establishment is time-consuming, and unless the patron has visited all establishments within the relevant area and has kept good notes, the optimal choice may still not be identified. While patrons may contact the establishments by phone to determine specific characteristics, contacting each and every establishment to determine real time characteristics is not practical. Thus, the prior art fails to adequately address the problem of choosing the best establishment within a specified environment reflecting an optimal choice according to the preferences of a respective patron or group of patrons.